


Unconditionally

by MirellaPryce



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 am is a terrible hour to be alive, but it tends to make us reveal our heart’s deepest confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Max refuses to go to sleep, and Alec reassures him tat he is so, SO loved, and won’t he please go to sleep knowing he doesn’t have to be perfect for that to be true?

The sound of his screaming child was what woke Magnus in the middle of the night. He blinked his eyes open slowly, and found the other side of the bed empty, which didn't make sense. Normally Max didn't make nearly so much noise if Alec was with him. Had Alec left on a mission?

 

With little time to wonder, while Max was still crying, Magnus rolled out of bed, and shuffled his way down the hall. He heard whispering as he got closer, and he could recognize it as Alec's voice once he got close enough to the door. Sure enough, when he snuck a peek inside, Alec was walking around the room with Max and bouncing him, up by his shoulder. He was about to step in, and offer to take the screaming toddler off Alec's hands, when he finally heard what it was Alec was whispering to their son.

 

"Shhhhh. Shhh, Blueberry. I know, your life is so tough, but I promise I love you, and your papa loves you, so will you please go to sleep? We'll love you no matter what Max. You don't have to be the best demon hunter, or the fastest and strongest in the world. You don't have to save the world from monsters, 'cause daddy will do that to keep you safe." Magnus didn't want to think about the kind of childhood that made such a thing even a question, but he didn't interrupt. "You don't have to be the best magic user, or most powerful High Warlock. We love you, we love you, we love you so much Max. Shh. My love for you comes without any conditions. Will you go to sleep now? I'll fight away all your nightmares, and papa will keep you safe from hurt. You have nothing to fear little Blueberry. Please sleep." Alec seemed to give up on negotiating his love for Max's slumber when he collapsed into the chair by Max's crib, and Magnus took pity on his Shadowhunter.

 

"He's right Blueberry. Your daddy and I love you very much, even at four am," Magnus stepped into the room, and smiled at the look of surprise on Alec's face. Alec must have been exhausted if he hadn't even picked up on Magnus' presence. He leaned in, and plucked Max out of Alec's arms, and continued, "But I think daddy would like to sleep now, so he can show you how much he loves you at a more reasonable hour. So how about we go to sleep now, okay Max?" Magnus reached out with his magic, and soothed the pain he felt in his son's temples where he was likely growing horns. It seemed teething wasn't the only problem they were going to face with their son in the future, but Magnus was sure it wasn't anything he and Alec couldn't handle. Max was burbling sleepily into his neck now. Magnus pressed a kiss to his tiny head, and laid him down with one last whisper, "Goodnight darling. Whatever you choose in life, daddy and I love you unconditionally, and will be so proud of you. Goodnight."

 

If Magnus snuck a little magic to make sure Max would sleep until at least the sun came up, no one would know. Sure enough, when Magnus turned his head back to Alec, the man was passed out on the chair. Magnus couldn't help the smile on his face at the sight. Carrying that much dense muscle and height was out of the question, so Magnus opted for the easier choice of throwing a blanket over his beautiful Shadowhunter

 

He pressed a kiss to Alec's forehead. "Goodnight Alexander," he whispered before leaving the room. He'd be sure to give Alec a massage during Max's nap the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone, this is the last of the fluff. Next comes pain fic <3 I love you all, don't kill me. Feel free to scream your feelings on tumblr though at only-1-a


End file.
